Slowing Down
by Alex Lynx Ten'ou
Summary: Her career as a racer is in danger... How will she go through it?
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Good morning" said Michiru entering the kitchen. Setsuna nodded to   
her silently, deep in her newspaper. She seemed to forgot about her   
steaming coffee. Michiru tightened her blue robe's belt and sat at   
her usual place.   
"So, is there something interesting?" she asked pointing to the   
newspaper. Setsuna looked up with unreadable expression in her eyes.   
"Kind of" her voice showed her mixed up feelings. "But if you don't   
know, better don't ask Haruka about it"   
"What? Is it about her?" Michiru reached for the newspaper her friend   
gave her and stared at the first page. There was a big picture of   
Haruka with a helmet in one hand, other hand holding her chin, her   
face serious and concentrated. Under the picture in big bold letters   
were written: "Super Champion Racer Is Going To Quit! Positive Tests   
On Steroids End Brilliant Career Of Ten'ou Haruka!"   
Text of article blurred in Michiru's eyes.   
"I don't believe in it!" she practically shouted.   
"Shh, you'll wake Hotaru" hissed Setsuna and sighed. "Me too, of   
course. How do you think, does she know?"   
"No, indeed. She'd tell us if so" replied Michiru. "It's not true,   
I'm sure". They both knew that even it wasn't truth, bad publicity   
in an influential newspaper like that was very, very bad.   
"What's not true?" asked suddenly a familiar deep voice above her.   
Two women looked at Haruka in her lemon yellow robe smiling at them   
sleepily.   
"Morning, guys" she greeted and stretched. "Next time remind me not   
sat up late watching that stupid horror movies Odango advised to see"   
She poured herself a big cup of tea with a lot of sugar in it and sat.   
"Haruka..." whispered Michiru avoiding her eyes.   
"Nani?" wondered Haruka and glanced at Setsuna. "Is all right?" but   
the view of embarrased Time Mistress confused her even more. "What?"   
Suddenly she noticed a newspaper and grabbed it. Michiru stared at her   
changing face: surprise, brows up and grey eyes widen, then blank   
expression, frown, quick flash of anger, then Haruka's usual calm and   
serene look. "Hmph" was all she commented, turned the page and   
continiued reading while sipping her tea. After five minutes of   
unbearable silence Michiru asked   
"Ruka-chan... Are you all right?"   
"Sure, why not?" she shrugged innocently.   
"We are with you, Haruka, whatever happens" replied Setsuna walking   
to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.   
"I know, Sets-chan, Michi-chan. I know..." her eyes warmed.   
Michiru took tomboy's strong hands with a few scrapes in her own little   
soft hands and said soothingly "I believe in you"   
"Hey, I'm not a frightened child!" protested Haruka. "I'm a tough bird,   
remember? And don't..."   
"Good morning" greeted Hotaru entering the kitchen. "Setsuna-mama, what   
happened? Why are you all so depressed? Haruka-papa, are you all   
right?"   
"Ooh, my little caring ladies!" exclaimed Haruka. "Yes, my dear, I'm   
OK. Tell it again to your mamas while I'll be off, deal?"   
She hugged Hotaru on the way out and dashed away. Soon could be heard   
her steps up the stairs.   
Michiru sighed. *Will she ever stop protecting me?*   
  
"Now listen to me, you asshole... What? You ask me to stop yelling at   
you, Ginger? I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU! YOU BETTER NOT KNOW   
HOW I YELL!!!"   
Short pause.   
"Stop babbling, Ginger! Behave like a man, you drip! It's your fault,   
Ginger! What?! Shit, are you my agent or not? Isn't it YOUR job?"   
Longer pause.   
"A trial? Certainly! Start working... No, no money, just apologizing...   
And if you fail... Other job? I will skin and bury you alive!"   
Haruka threw the phone at it's place, grabbed her carkeys and went   
outside. She hasn't seen a porcelain beautiful face framed with long   
aquamarine curls gazing at her from doorway with deep blue eyes filled   
with love and worry.   
  
*What will I do if I leave racing?* she asked herself and sighed. In   
a peaceful morning like that her world started to fall apart... Funny.   
Haruka stood at a cliff, wind through her hair and blowing her jacket.   
*Sky is so beautiful. If I could fly all that troubles would bother me   
no more... Michi says the sea soothes her. I'm not like that. Wind   
inspires me to fighting for what I believe in... or just what I want   
to reach*   
Slight smile touched her lips. *Die hard, Uranus*   
  
"One hotdog, please" Haruka said to salesman who handed her a steaming   
hotdog. She bit it and continiued walking. She was really hungry.   
She was wandering around her favourite part of the city for about   
three hours. The thought of coming back home and having breakfast upon   
careful gazes of other Outers, treating her like a crystal one,   
wasn't good. She loved them all, of course. But there's no worster   
tornment, by Haruka's opinion, then being so underestimated. She   
turned around and winced in surprise being attacked by a strange   
person with spiked hair and crazy eyes, accompanied by a cameraman.   
Before he said a word, popping a mic before her, Haruka identified   
him as a popular journalist, Lincoln Applepit.   
"Miss Ten'ou Haruka?"   
She growled in mind and sighed. "Yes"   
"Can you comment..."   
"No" she turned around and found other journalist staring at her.   
"So is it true about you leaving racing?" continiued Applepit.   
"No" she mumbled searching for escape.   
"Is it true that you used steroids?"   
"No"   
"Do you accept the legacy of expertise?"   
"No"   
"Will you say ANYTHING else than 'no'?" flamed Applepit. Haruka   
answered with her best devious smirk.   
"No"   
"OK, fine then" he said stubbornly and turned to cameraman. "It gives   
me a space to build my version about an ambitious butch racer that   
prefers using drugs to support her failing talents than fair game..."   
Moment after he regretted for saying that. Applepit's throat was   
captured into iron grip of Haruka's hands, and he was dragged to her   
face (he was a way shorter). Her furiously burning gray eyes horrified   
the rude reporter.   
"SHUT UP, you sick jerk, and get lost by yourself or I'll spread your   
bowels all over this street!" she yelled and threw Applepit away. After   
hurtful landing, he dashed away quickly, as did all other journalists.   
Haruka sighed and walked away.   
*Why can't people just leave me alone?*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hope you guys liked it. If so, review or mail me and I'll write more.   
goldenlynx@mail.com


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, as you asked...  
Dedicated to Lisa, my friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
...It is something that I can never change in myself. It's my stupid   
ability to determine. Sometimes I like it, elsewhen it makes me suffer   
more than everything. I was so addicted to my racing. Too much? Yeah.   
I forgot about my Michiru. My meaning of life. HOW COULD I? Sigh.   
And when my world that I've been building, falls apart, how I behave?   
It's a shame. It's painful to admit. But I don't fear anything. I can   
say it. I was terrible, selfish, cruel, egoistic, mercyless. I cared   
about my pain, oh yeah. It was so good to feel unloved and left by all.   
But was I? NO...  
  
(two days earlier)   
"Haruka, talk to me"   
"Hm?" she raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, head still down to her   
magazine.   
"You act strange. What happened this morning?"   
"Nothing important"   
Michiru frowned and tapped her on the shoulder. Haruka at last looked   
up and stared at her partner innocently. She laid on the bed reading,   
whith one hand under her head. Her eyes sparkled in the soft cosy   
light of lamp. Michiru felt her strained.   
"Why don't you tell me? You, who always scolded me for being 'that   
mysterious one of us'. You, who always insisted on telling you all.   
So why..."   
"That's just nothing. I can handle it. I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood   
for talking about such silliness" she said quickly, but firmly. "Maybe   
later"   
Michiru stood up. "Ok" she replied and left.   
When the door slammed behind her partner, Haruka dropped her magazine   
and let out a deep sigh.   
*You REALLY can handle it... Just don't complain... Don't you dare to   
be weak, Uranus... I AM STRONG... Strong strong strong strong strong*   
  
...I imagine her face when she gazes at stared sky. Her eyes so wistful,   
so deep. I will never understand you, Michiru. How can you still be   
beside me? How can you forgive me my temper, my distantness, even my   
other, dark side? You aren't ideal, too. I know it. But it doesn't   
matter. For me you are the most perfect creature in the whole universe.   
I can't do anything but laugh when you look at the mirror and claim   
with slight despair "I look awful today!" Don't trust others, even the   
mirrors. Look in my eyes. There is true you, reflected in their steel   
coldness, - a beautiful goddess, charming and mysterious.   
Please, let your pain go away, erase that sad frown from your face,   
make your eyes shine the same aqua brilliance as before.   
I'm sorry...   
  
"Setsuna-mama!" shouted Hotaru from the living room. Haruka smiled   
against her will, hearing girl's voice, like a bell.   
Setsuna's steps down from her room.   
  
"You called me, my dear?" Setsuna petted Hotaru's purplish black hair.   
Girl nodded, but before she opened her mouth, a voice from TV   
interrupted them.   
"In this evening's block of news: war in South Africa, suicide of   
a famous senator, bank robbery in Seattle, a fight between an innocent   
reporter and a world-known race star"   
Two of them exchanged glances. *Not this!* was a unison thought.   
  
...Haruka sneaked downstaires and led to the kitchen.   
"Ruka-chan!" was suddenly a tenderest voice, that stopped her like a   
hit. She turned slowly to see Michiru with her arms crossed, leaning   
at the doorway. Ocean Senshi's face was unreadable and visually calm.   
But Haruka noticed that her hands were trembling.   
"Nani?" muttered Haruka.   
"We watched the news... I know about that reporter. Why didn't you   
tell me?"   
"It's not important"   
"Haruka, can we help you?" said Setsuna appearing behind Michiru in   
one swift motion. Aquamarine hair waved at that.   
"Why did you do that?" asked Michiru. A shorter slender silhouette   
of Hotaru materialized from twilight. "Why?" asked her big purple   
eyes.   
"It's MY business" dropped Haruka and stormed past them.   
*They all against me! Damn... They can't understand. Nobody can!*   
  
...Fury closed my eyes. I was so stupid! When the only people I love   
tried to help me, I pushed them aside so rudely. I thought that my   
pride would be wounded, if I admitted that I really was in a trouble,   
that I was almost in despair. I thought I'd be weak in their eyes.   
How can I know what is weakness? Was it admitting my fear and pain?   
Or was it hurting my beloved family, when I wasn't strong enough to   
say them the truth?   
I know the answer.   
I'm sorry... 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to for review... And for good opinion of my fic, too.   
WARNING: things can seem sweetly nice, but they isn't. Yet. And maybe   
won't be. Read and find out!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*I hope it will work... Well, it's the last thing I can do now* was   
her constant thought as she entered the hallway of a huge skyscraper.   
"Excuse me, how can I get to studio 59?" she asked the clerk.   
He examined the tall, dark blond person in a mustard suit, with a   
sunglasses on.   
"Go to eastern wing, fifteenth floor,..er...mister" he mumbled at   
last.   
"Thank you" dropped the person in question over her shoulder.   
  
...It was a hard decision to me. I don't like being popular, honestly.   
The only time I like to draw attention to myself is when I win my   
races. Anytime else it's annoying. But what wouldn't I do to solve it?   
If I wanted to look good and caring, I'd say that I did it for Michi   
and others. But that's not complete answer. I did it for myself, too.   
I wanted to defence, to fight back, to dodge that lot of flack thrown   
at me...   
  
Michiru was silent and so sad, that even Setsuna couldn't look straight   
in her pain filled eyes. She walked back and forth, sighed quietly and   
answered Hotaru's worried questions with a weak smile.   
Setsuna watched her over her book.   
"Michiru-mama, want you some tea?" asked Hotaru.   
She smiled and shook her head in negative. Girl bit her lip and shrugged   
to Setsuna's glare at her.   
"Michiru, she will be back" spoke Time Senshi softly. "She always comes   
back. It's just a storm she tries to face alone. You know Haruka as   
well as I do. She's self sufficient, that's all. And she loves you"   
"Huh? She doesn't trust me. Why can't I help, tell me? Why she keeps   
pushing me aside every time she's hurt?"   
"She hates to be weak" murmured Hotaru with a wisdom that she possessed,   
so strange for a girl of fifteen.   
Michiru hugged her daughter without a word, a crystal teardrop slid   
down her cheek.   
  
"Good evening, ladies and getlemen. Welcom to Kageno Zuishou Talk   
Show!" with a wave of both hands red haired woman greeted the woving   
crowd. The woman, one of the most popular showmen on local TV, was   
dressed entirely in white.   
"Today we will talk about a hard life of celebrities...(giggles in   
audience)...you think it's nonsense? OK, let's ask about it our first   
guest...the famous F1 racer, considered to be the best one, a person   
with problems, Ten'ou Haruka!"   
(screams and applause of audience)  
Haruka came onto the stage, under the blinding lights, greeted the   
audience with a bow.   
"Welcome, Ten'ou-san!" said Kageno Zuishou, shaking her hand.   
"Good evening, Kageno-san" replied Haruka.   
  
In one house, the same city, three women stared at the screen of TV   
in amazement.   
*I can't believe it* thought Setsuna, wistful.   
*What is she doing there?* thought Hotaru, stunned.   
*Haruka...Ruka-chan...* was all that occupied Michiru's mind.   
  
"Is it truth that a lot of bad publicity can ruin one's career?"   
"I guess, if it's REALLY truth and can be prooved" dodged Haruka.   
"What about you?"   
"What do you mean?"   
(audience noisy)   
"Well..." Zuishou spread her hand to calm the crowd. "These days one   
very trustworthy newspaper included an article about some steroid   
tests on you"   
"That's a whole and complete lie. I don't understand why they did it.   
I NEVER used any drugs or kind of"   
"Whatever, it affected the sponsorship, didn't it?" asked the host.   
"I don't care. It's not as bad as you try to show, Kazeno-san. My   
career...it will survive, I think. I worked hard to reach my prizes.   
And if I won, it's fair game"   
(slight applause)   
  
"You see? She tries to save her career. Haruka cares only about her   
racing" dropped Michiru angrilly.   
"Michiru, calm down. You don't think so, it's just emotions" soothed   
Setsuna.   
"I kept that inside enough. You never imagined how she hurts me   
sometimes" whispered Michiru blushing with anger, her eyes flashed.   
*It's going too far* she thought.   
  
"Let the justice decide it" cut in Zuishou.   
"Sure. But my career isn't a center of life for me. There are things   
more important"   
(audience in dead silence)   
"Ten'ou-san, was it the cause of your nearly-killing Lincoln   
Applepit?"   
(screams)   
"I'm glad I didn't kill him. It would be too much for that naughty   
moron..."   
(more noise)   
"Can I speak or you want me to yell?" roared Haruka suddenly.   
Audience freezed, scared. Camera caught her icy glare.   
"Thank you" sternly said Haruka and continiued. "But I won't ever   
regret for doing that. He deserved more. He's an idiot pretending   
genius, nothing more. And I just flamed, to my shame. I hate people   
that like to hit others' sensitive spots for a cheap sensation"   
"Hmm..." Zuishou smiled nervously. "Guess our watchers are intrigued   
enough of your words, Ten'ou-san"   
"Nani?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.   
"What kind of things are more important than a star status, than a   
life of reach and famous?"   
"They are more important than everything. This is my family, the ones   
I've hurt with my distrust and distantness. I love them so much I   
can't say. I acted like a coward, avoiding to face my problems,   
pretending invincible"   
She looked straight into the camera, her face upset, but eyes shone   
with inner strenghth and love, so heartful...   
"I hope they'll forgive me someday... I'm sorry, honey, for being so   
rude and selfish. I would kill myself if it made you happier. I deserved   
it. But I beg you to believe in me again, for all the love we possess.   
Please, give me a chance. You're the one whose love keeps me alive.   
I'm sorry"   
(audience awwed)   
Haruka stood up and left without a word more.   
(storm of applause and screams)   
  
...If I ever would appear in TV show again, it will be race, and nothing   
else. Spilling my deepest feelings was a torture that I won't attend   
again... But for Michi, Setsuna, and Hotaru...   
  
When she opened the door, total silence met her.   
"I guess I have my answer" she murmured to herself. "They..."   
She never finished, cause someone rushed to her, in one graceful motion,   
and before she reacted, a pair of tearful deep blue eyes met hers.   
"Ruka-chan" whispered Michiru. "Sorry, I had to believe in you"   
"Ah, that's nothing" she smiled as Michiru buried her face on her chest,   
sobbing. "It's OK, Michi. I'm with you" she petted soft aquamarine locks.   
"I knew that" replied Setsuna with a warm smile. Haruka hugged her with   
one free arm. "Where's Hotaru?"   
"She's asleep"   
"No I'm not!" protested Hotaru running downstairs in her purple pajamas.   
Haruka hugged the little Saturnian too.   
"Well, my dear ladies, I personally go to have a good nap. I'm dog-tired!"   
  
...That night, I hoped, my troubles gained their end...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I will make a one more chapter, I think, if any brilliant idea won't pop   
up in my mind. 


End file.
